


Tell Me

by zaan



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: Elim Garak ponders the nature of sin





	Tell Me

Tell me, Julian – do we sin?

 

To sin is to sin against.  It is the thread that binds us, woven into and tangled around us.

 

Do I sin against you, when I brush close with danger whispering in my shadow?  Do you sin against me, when you crumble my devotion to Cardassia and supplant it with the golden idolatry of your skin? 

 

Tell me, Julian – do we sin?

 

Sin and punishment are welded together, the burning pain that follows the light of the flame. 

 

Will Tain kill you when he knows, one knife in both our hearts?  Will every secret lay naked and trembling before him?  Will I be purer when he flays me for my sins?  For my innocence?

 

Tell me, Julian – do we sin?

 

Every sin is a sin against god.  But gods sin too, when they devour their children to stave off their own decay.

 

Do we sin against our fathers, when we waver under the weight their commandments?  Do they sin against us, when we are but grist for the mill of their ambitions? 

 

Tell me, Julian – do we sin?

 

We do not choose sin.  It is thrust into us, cold steel in our chests.

Are we moths in a jar, beating against a glass we cannot see?  Will you come to me tonight?  Will I come to you?  

 

Tell me, Julian – do we sin?

 

Sin cannot be confined.  Your whispers and words echo in my dreams.   Your scent lingers on my tongue.  Your fingers leave their ghosts trailing over my skin. 

 

If we let go of one another, what is left?  The husks of our memories?  An abyss of lingering regrets? 

 

Tell me, Julian.

 

Tell me you won't let go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with my work, you'll find I write three kinds of things: "Literary" work - e.g. longer, plot driven fics such as the Unfamiliar Affections series; absurd humorous fics such as The Pleasures of the Flesh, Odo and Garak and the Very Unhappy Birthday; and then once in a long while I get into a poetic mood and you get something like this or my other works Fear and Hope, or The Loneliest Night.
> 
> If you were hoping for a humorous or plot driven fic, hope this didn't disappoint!


End file.
